Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange content and other information. In a common application, a computing device can generate content to be distributed to other computing devices via a communication network. For example, a user of a computing device, such as a personal computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, or smart phone, may use the computing device to create content, such as text, documents, audio recordings, video, images, animations, and the like. The content may be transmitted directly to other users' computing devices, or the content may be transmitted to a network-accessible content server for distribution to other users' computing devices.
From the perspective of a user requesting and viewing content, a user experience can be defined in terms of the performance and latencies associated with obtaining the content from content servers and displaying the content on the user's device. In this process, a user obtaining content from a content server may have a better experience over a wired network connection or Wi-Fi connection than over slower wireless networks, such as 3G/4G cellular networks.